


Eleven Pipers Piping

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: Some Drake x Olivia Christmas fluff.  This takes place in the Better Than Revenge universe, before the events of that series.





	Eleven Pipers Piping

“Where are you taking me?” Drake grumbled as he and Olivia walked down the main street of downtown.  “Also, why did you force me into this suit?” Drake grimaced as he ran his finger under his collar trying to loosen it a bit.

“Relax, Walker.  It’s Christmas Eve, we are going to a Christmas concert, and you know you look good in that suit.”  Olivia smiled and stopped walking, pulling him into a kiss.

“You’re right, I do look good in this suit.”  Drake smiled and placed another quick kiss on her lips.

They walked a few more blocks hand in hand until they reached the theater.  Drake balked at the sign on the marquee, “Merry Christmas from Scotland: The Eleven Pipers Piping.  What kind of pipers? Bagpipes? Did you bring me here to make me listen to bagpipes?!” Drake turned and started to walk away when Olivia caught his arm.

“Come on!  It won’t be that bad! I happen to like bagpipe music.  Plus--” Olivia walked her fingers up Drake’s chest “--I’ll give you your present after the concert.”

“You owe me big time, Liv,” Drake said as he smiled at her. “I guess I can suffer for a couple of hours.”

“You won’t regret it,” Olivia promised.

After the concert, Drake was quiet all the way back to Lythikos.  “Well,” Drake said as they walked into Olivia’s study, “I endured two hours of drowning cats.”    


Olivia just laughed.  “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Drowning. Cats.” Drake repeated.  “It's a good thing I love you.”

“You what?” Olivia just looked at him with wide eyes.  “Did you just say that you loved me?”

“Yes, Olivia, I love you.”  Drake took a step closer to Olivia and took her hand.

“I...uh...I got something for you.” Olivia cleared her throat and walked over to the tree.  She pulled out a rectangular present wrapped in a deep red paper.

“Let me guess,” Drake smiled, “It’s whiskey.”

“Just open it dumbass.”  Olivia’s eyes twinkled as she handed him the package.

Drake opened the wrapping to reveal, just as he suspected, a bottle of scotch.  “Holy crap, Olivia! This is Macallan 18 year Scotch! This is expensive!”

“It’s not that expensive compared to other Scotch, but it is good.  Besides, you are worth all the expensive scotch.” Olivia walked up and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.  “Because I love you too.”

“You do?” Drake almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought that Olivia would love him.  Not someone like him, someone who was rough around the edges, who didn't fit in with the nobles. “Well, if we are exchanging gifts tonight, I got something for you too.”  Drake walked over and pulled out a gift he had stashed last time he had visited. “You make me so happy, Liv. More than I deserve.”

Olivia took the box and opened it.  “A new set of stilettos! These are perfect! My old set was getting dull from too much target practice.”

“Well, if I’ve learned anything from you,” Drake added, “It's that the way to a woman's heart is through the armory.”

“You are not wrong, Drake Walker.”  Olivia grabbed Drake's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. “Now take me upstairs and I'll show you why I'm on Santa's naughty list this year.”

“Yes Ma'am,” Drake replied.  He bent down to give Olivia one more kiss, and she let out a squeal as he scooped her up bridal style and headed up the stairs.

 


End file.
